User blog:JamarcusMudkip/Official Lineup for My Upcoming BBP (WIP)
Hey everyone. As many of you may know, I've decided to make a Big Balloon Parade as a collaborative effort with the members of this WIki, meaning that I want to try and get everyone to have a unit in the Parade. Below, I will add what I have so far. It will be updated as time continues. JamarcusMudkip’s Unit * LEGO Motorcycle Brigade * “Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade Wikia’s Big Balloon Parade” Banner * Red & Gold JM Stars * Mr. Robot - Jamarcus Mudkip * Goku * Produce Wagons * Pumpkins * Skate Park Adventures * Rugrats PolarJack’s Unit: * Polar’s Hot-Air Balloon * Blue and White JM Stars * Once Upon a Mattress Birthday Cake Castle * Go Bowling! * Healthy Mr. Potato Head * Polar Clowns * Parade Day Mischief * Hamlet the Balloon School Pig * Lemony Snicket’s A Series of Unfortunate Events by Netflix * Arthur Read * Silly Seaside Clowns and Bathing Beauties * Rocking Lobster * A Sea of Surprises by Marineland * Baby Shamu and her Sea Stars * The Polar Express Float by Castle Rock Entertainment * Bart Simpson * South Pacific 70th Anniversary Float * Nellie in Honey Bun Outfit * Planters’ NUTmobile * Mr. Peanut * Freida the Dachshund * S.S. Polarjack * The Very Hungry Caterpillar ToonBoomer’s Unit: * America’s Comic Stars * Garfield * Flintmobile * The Doodlebug * Wiggle Worm * Golden Books * Rocking Horse * Happy Dragon * Rocking Lion * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship * Wild Thing * Rocking Kangaroo * Pokemobile * Pikachu * Rocking Moose * Frozen Woodland * Woody Woodpecker * Rocking Turtle Mickey’s Unit: * Tom Turkey - the Cast of Mickey Shorts * Bandleader Mickey * Walt Disney World - Moana, Maui, Hei Hei and Pua * Disney’s Circus Wagon - Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy * Marvel Comics Float * Spider-Man * Rolls Royce - Kermit and Miss Piggy * Kermit the Frog * Pixar Pier * Buzz Lightyear * Statue of Liberty - Batman * Talking Tom (Outfit 7) * Marion-Carole Showboat * Stetson in America - The Oak Ridge Boys * The Giant Cootie - Tiff&TuffFanJr1 * Smile * Big Apple * Fantasy Chocolate Factory * Rocking Turtle * Smokey Bear * 1-2-3 Sesame Street * Big Bird * Greg Heffley, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series * Destination Imagination * PolarJack 77’s Robloxian * Rocking Lion Liam’s Unit * Olaf * Deck the Halls * Fleck, Bjorn, Jojo & Hugg * Snoopy’s Doghouse * Astronaut Snoopy * Everyone’s Favorite Bakeshop * Pillsbury Doughboy * Candy Cane * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown * Dr. Seuss’ The Grinch * Shea’s Singing Christmas Tree * Nutcracker * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves * Santa’s Sleigh * Red “Believe” Stars Tiff’s Unit: * Big Bird * Winter Snoopy and Woodstock * Bugs Bunny * Smile * Pink Panther * Quik Bunny * Rocking Hare, Turtle, Snail * Playful Pups * Big Apple (1982) * Wiggle Worm (1993) * White Macy’s Stars * Snowstars * Sunny the SnowPal * Cloe the Holiday Clown (1st version) * Flying Fish * Harold the Fireman * Basketball,Baseball, Football * Pets.com Gunnar’s Unit: * Angry Birds’ Red * The Pink Panther * Smokey Bear * Skylanders’ Eruptor Category:Blog posts